The Birthdays that I Don't Remember Anymore
by pijar.religia
Summary: Kami pun kembali berhenti di tempat yang sama, menatap pemandangan yang sama yang kami lihat sekali setiap tahunnya. Namun, mulai tahun ini akan berbeda. Ya, kami akan di sini beberapa kali setiap tahunnya sambil memakan kue cokelat. Aku tahu itu. ONESHOT. Future-Fict.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : The Birthday****s**** that I Don't Remember Anymore**

**Words : ****2.327**

**Summary : **Kami pun kembali berhenti di tempat yang sama, menatap pemandangan yang sama yang kami lihat sekali setiap tahunnya. Namun, mulai tahun ini akan berbeda. Ya, kami akan di sini beberapa kali setiap tahunnya sambil memakan kue cokelat. Aku tahu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Birthday****s**** that I Don't Remember Anymore**

**.**

**.**

_Sepedih itukah kenanganku tentangmu … _

_sehingga di ingatanku hanya terlintas hari-hari yang menyedihkan?_

_Segelap itukah hari-hariku tanpamu …_

_sehingga aku bahkan tak mampu melewati masa kini?_

_Selama itukah waktu telah berlalu …_

_sehingga hari indah itu tak lagi teringat?_

_Sejauh itukah dirimu sekarang …_

_sehingga hanya kepergianmu yang tertanam?_

.

_Untuk seseorang yang telah lama pergi_

_yang baru kusadari kembali kenangan indahmu_

.

.

"Kapan kita akan kemari lagi?"

Musim gugur menghembuskan angin sejuknya, melayangkan daun momiji yang jatuh ke atas kepala mungilnya. Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan, menyingkirkan daun-daun berwarna merah dari rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Hanya senyum tipisku yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Rasanya kelu lidahku mengatakan kapan kami akan kembali ke sini, walau mungkin aku tak akan tega meninggalkan orang itu barang lebih dari satu tahun.

"Kita akan kemari lagi 'kan?"

Kini aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi hanya sunggingan bibir yang bisa kutunjukkan.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ucapku.

Sedikit lega terselip di benakku saat dia tidak lagi menanyakan apa pun, hanya meraih sebelah tanganku dan menarik lengan baju hitamku.

Kami pun meninggalkan tempat itu hanya untuk kembali ke sana di hari yang sama dan mengingat banyak kepedihan yang sama sekali tidak ingin kulihat di mata polosnya.

.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai di sini," ucapku sambil menutup lid laptopku. "Serahkan tugas kalian paling lambat besok siang di ruanganku. Berhubung besok akan ada jadwal autopsi, mengumpulkannya sedikit lebih pagi tentu tidak akan menyulitkan kalian."

Wajah-wajah di hadapanku saling melirik, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak salah mendengar batas waktu pengumpulan tugas mereka.

Aku mengambil laptopku dari atas meja dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang diskusi seminar saat salah satu dari lima mahasiswa seminar periode itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aaa, maaf, Profesor …"

Daguku sedikit terangkat, bertanya 'Ada apa?' tanpa bersuara.

"Apakah Profesor ada di ruangan selepas jam kampus hari ini?" tanya mahasiswa berambut cokelat itu takut-takut. Aku jadi terpikir, mengapa semua mahasiswa ini selalu menunjukkan raut yang sama saat menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku? Aku bahkan tak punya niatan untuk mengusir mereka dari kelas sama sekali.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, membuat mahasiswa itu sedikit berjengit ke belakang.

"Jika ada hal terkait materi seminar yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan sekarang." Nada suaraku terdengar ketus seperti biasa.

"Ah, tidak … bukan begitu. Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Profesor. Bukan terkait perkuliahan. Apakah … Profesor keberatan?" Kini suaranya terdengar semakin bergetar. Apakah aku semenakutkan itu?

Tanpa sadar aku menyipitkan mataku saat menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan menjadi dosen konselingmu. Memahami makhluk hidup bisa menjadi hal yang patut dipelajari oleh seorang ahli forensik."

Mendengar jawaban itu, senyum terlihat mengembang di wajah si mahasiswa. Jika aku tidak salah lihat, senyum yang sama juga tampak pada wajah keempat mahasiswa lainnya. Sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi ceria?

"Kau butuh mengenal kehidupan untuk mengerti kematian." Aku memutar kenop pintu ruangan itu perlahan. "Datanglah ke ruanganku kapanpun ada hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan."

Dengan itu, kuliah siang hari itu pun berakhir.

.

.

Aku membanting tubuhku pada kursi putar hitam di ruangan berukuran empat kali tiga meter itu. Tanpa sadar, helaan berat keluar dari bibirku. Rasa pening membuatku memijat pelan sebelah pelipisku. Aku pun memejamkan mata perlahan, berharap saat kubuka keduanya maka aku akan sadar bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi …

… walaupun sebenarnya bukan.

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Dengan rasa pening yang masih tersisa, aku menggerakkan kepalaku yang terasa sangat berat. Pandanganku menabrak sebuah pigura foto yang berdiri di atas meja.

Ah, sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia tengah tertawa seperti saat dia tertawa senang menyambut kepulanganku? Apa dia tengah bersenang-senang di siang hari terik yang justru semakin membakar semangatnya?

Mengingatnya, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis. Betapa inginnya aku segera pulang dan bertemu dengannya. Betapa tak sabarnya aku untuk merengkuh tubuhnya dan menanyakan bagaimana dia melewati harinya.

Ya, dia … alasan senyumanku saat ini.

Manik mataku lalu bergerak ke samping, menatap sesosok lain yang ada di sebuah pigura yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua.

Ah, sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia tengah tertawa seperti yang dia lakukan saat dia tengah mengangkat dan memutar tubuhku di udara? Apa dia tengah bersenang-senang di siang hari damai yang terasa begitu teduh di dalam pandangan matanya yang pernah menatapku?

Mengingatnya, tanpa sadar mataku berkaca-kaca. Betapa inginnya aku melewati aliran waktu dan mengecup pipi hangatnya. Betapa tak sabarnya aku untuk menggenggam erat tangannya dan membisikkan di telinganya bahwa aku ingin selalu ada di sisinya.

Ya, dia … alasan tangisku saat ini …

… dia yang tak pernah alpa dari mimpi-mimpi …

.

"_Dengar, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucapnya dengan nada serius. "Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."_

_Mau tak mau aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku jurnal kedokteran yang sedang asyik kubaca. Aku meletakkan buku itu di meja kopi di hadapanku. Kutegakkan tubuhku dan menghadapnya yang tengah menatap kedua mataku lekat-lekat._

"_Baiklah. Aku mendengarkanmu," ucapku menatap balik iris biru laut miliknya. Kurasakan dia meraih kedua tanganku perlahan dan menggenggamnya erat._

_Saat itu aku bersyukur aku pernah dilahirkan._

.

… dia yang tak pernah alpa dari bayangan yang mengitari hariku …

.

"_Selamat ulang tahun."_

_Aku tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan selamatnya. Sudah kuduga, aku tahu persis apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tanggapanku atasnya hanyalah sebuah tawa kecil._

_Ia membalas tawaku dengan senyuman teduh._

"_Kali ini kau harus benar-benar memasang telingamu."_

_Aku menghentikan tawaku dan menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah. Aku mendengarkanmu … lagi."_

_Beberapa detik setelah itu, aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Tuhan telah memberiku pendengaran yang sempurna. _

.

… dia yang tak pernah alpa dari tetesan bening yang mengalir di pipiku …

.

"_Menikahlah denganku …"_

.

.

'Tok-tok-tok'

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkanku dari kenangan lama yang mungkin telah lama tidak menyinggahiku. Aku membuka mata dan benar-benar tersadar saat mengangkat tanganku untuk melihat jarum-jarum di jam tanganku.

Jam empat. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?

'Tok-tok-tok'

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi dari balik pintu. Aku membenarkan posisiku dan merapikan rambutku yang sedikit acak-acakan karena tertidur. Setelah berdeham beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa suaraku tidak terdengar seperti seseorang yang baru saja ketiduran, aku menjawab ketukan itu.

"Masuklah."

Kenop pintu pun terputar dan mahasiswa yang tadi bertanya jika aku bisa meluangkan waktunya masuk ke ruangan. Aku mempersilakannya masuk dan duduk di bangku di hadapan meja kerjaku. Namun mahasiswa itu menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan tetap berdiri di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tidak mengerti kenapa dia sengaja mendatangi ruanganku jika hanya ingin berdiri di depan pintu. Saat sekali lagi aku menawarkannya untuk duduk dan menanyakan apa keperluannya, saat itu aku mendengarkan lagu yang telah lama tidak mengalun di telingaku.

'_Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday to you~_

_Happy birthday, Dear Professor~_

_Happy birthday to you~'_

Empat orang mahasiswa lain mengikuti mahasiswa itu dari belakang dan bernyanyi sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang. Aku terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu, pemandangan pertama yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku. Namun, lagu yang sama pernah kudengar. Lagu itu dinyanyikan oleh suara yang terdengar begitu mencintaiku.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku mendengarnya?

Kapan terakhir kali aku menyanyikan itu untuk mereka?

Kue cokelat berukuran sedang itu diangsurkan ke hadapanku. Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan saat itu kecuali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka dengan meniup lilin-lilin yang sudah mereka nyalakan.

.

.

Aku memutar kunci dan membuka pintu rumah dengan perlahan. Kutemukan sepasang sepatunya yang sudah terparkir di rak sepatu dengan rapih. Berlumuran lumpur seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Kuletakkan kotak berisi kue yang masih tersisa itu di atas konter dapur. Saat melirik ke rak piring, kulihat sebuah piring dan panci kecil yang masih sedikit basah berjejer di antara barang pecah belah lainnya. Kubuka kulkas yang ada di samping konter dan kutemukan sepiring nasi kare yang sudah ditutup dengan plastik wrap. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat kare semerah ini? Sepertinya aku harus menyempatkan diriku untuk masak sesekali.

Piring kare itu kumasukkan kembali ke kulkas dan aku pun berjalan menuju lantai dua tempat yang kutahu akan ada dirinya. Bisa kupastikan sekarang dia tengah tertidur lelap dengan wajah mungilnya yang damai. Wajah senangnya atas kue cokelat yang kubawa hari ini bisa kubayangkan saat itu juga. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil, walaupun aku tahu aku harus bersabar untuk melihat wajah itu hingga esok pagi.

Saat kubuka pintu kamarnya dengan sepelan mungkin, aku menemukan dirinya sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidur seperti dugaanku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatnya beristirahat dan aku pun membelai rambut hitamnya perlahan. Napasnya yang teratur terdengar begitu menenangkan di telingaku. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih ingin kuketahui setiap harinya kecuali bahwa ia bernapas dengan normal. Mungkin aku terdengar berlebihan, tetapi sungguh tidak ada hal lain yang kunantikan selain sehela napas hangat saat aku pernah melihat bagaimana sebuah napas tidak akan pernah kembali.

Lagi-lagi pahitnya kehilangan begitu terasa saat aku mengetahui indahnya memiliki.

Aku bersiap beranjak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku saat pandanganku menemukan sebuah kertas menyembul dari tangannya yang sedikit tersembunyi oleh selimut. Dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya, aku mengambil kertas itu, membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

Jika kau pernah merasa bagaimana sebuah pikiran polos begitu menyentuhmu dan membuatmu merasa bersalah, aku merasakannya sekarang.

.

_Ibu, hari ini teman-temanku bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan sambil membawa kue cokelat kesukaanku. Kue itu diberikan pada ibu guru dan ibu guru meniup lilin yang sangat banyak. Ibu guru terlihat sangat senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-temanku. Saat aku bertanya pada Akane-chan apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-teman, dia bilang bahwa mereka sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun ibu guru. Akane-chan bilang hari ulang tahun berarti hari saat seseorang lahir dan dirayakan setiap tahun karena umurnya sudah bertambah. Akane-chan lalu bertanya kapan hari ulang tahunku, tapi aku tidak tahu. Akane-chan lalu bilang ibunya selalu mencatat hari ulang tahunnya di kalender. Tetapi, aku tidak menemukannya di kalender tahun ini. Aku lalu mencari di kamar ibu. Maaf ya, Bu, aku sudah mengacak-acak kamar Ibu._

_Akhirnya, aku menemukan kalender dan di situ tertulis hari ulang tahun ayah dan ibu. Ibu ulang tahun hari ini, ya? Kenapa Ibu tidak bilang padaku? Aku kan bisa bertepuk tangan dan membeli kue untuk Ibu dengan uang tabunganku supaya Ibu senang seperti ibu guru tadi. Maaf ya Bu, aku jadi hanya bisa membuatkan nasi kare merah kesukaan Ibu. Maaf kalau nasi karenya tidak seenak buatan Ibu._

_Oh ya, Bu, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi ayah di hari ulang tahunnya dan membawakan kue cokelat lalu bertepuk tangan? Aku tidak tahu lagu yang dinyanyikan teman-temanku, jadi maukah Ibu mengajariku agar aku bisa menyanyikannya nanti untuk ayah? Sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi ayah, ayah pasti kangen._

_Jadi Bu, kapan hari ulang tahunku?_

_Akemi_

.

Tanganku bergetar membaca tulisan itu. Huruf-huruf hiragana kecil dan bulat dicampur dengan kanji yang sangat terbatas yang aku tahu ditulis olehnya itu kini terlihat buram di mataku. Satu per satu butir air mata jatuh membasahi kertas surat bermotif kelinci pink yang pernah kubelikan untuknya. Goresan tinta hitam yang aku tahu berasal dari pena milikku luntur dan menghitamkan spasi kosong yang ada di antara kalimat-kalimat lurus miliknya. Sudah berapa kali aku melarangnya menggunakan pena agar dia belajar menulis dengan pensil terlebih dahulu. Kali ini dia melanggar ucapanku untuk membuatku menangis.

Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini menulis surat seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini membuatku menangis pilu seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini membuatku sesenggukan tanpa henti?

Betapa bodohnya aku selama ini. Betapa bodohnya aku selama ini telah melupakan hari-hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan untukku dan anak ini. Hanya karena ia lahir di hari yang seolah kiamat untukku, haruskah aku membuatnya bertanya kepadaku kapan hari ulang tahunnya dengan begitu menyedihkan? Haruskah aku membuatnya mengacak-acak rumah mencari kalender hanya untuk tahu kapan dia dilahirkan? Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Bahkan ia berniat membuatku tersenyum hari ini dengan kare yang pasti ia buat dengan sangat susah payah. Aku pasti merupakan ibu terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Tangisku tak berhenti. Bahuku terus bergetar. Aku hanya menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku yang masih memegang kertas surat yang seolah menjadi sapu tangan untukku saat ini. Kini aku hanya berusaha agar tangisku tak terdengar olehnya dan membangunkannya. Aku tahu, mata dan ujung hidungku pasti sudah sangat merah. Namun, air mataku tak juga berhenti mengalir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara kecil terdengar. Gumaman itu menghentikan tangisku sejenak hanya untuk membuatnya terasa lebih perih.

"Maaf … Ibu …"

Tanganku yang bergetar meraih tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya perlahan namun erat. Kini air mataku membasahi piyama favoritnya dan bantalnya yang bermotif bunga ume. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh membangunkannya, tetapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan luapan sesalku.

Maafkan ibu, Akemi. Ibulah yang seharusnya minta maaf …

.

.

4 Mei

Wangi musim semi kembali tercium di hidungku. Walaupun bunga ume sudah berhenti bermekaran, tetapi kenyataan bahwa musim semi kala itu adalah musim semi terindah bagiku setelah sekian lama tidak bisa kupungkiri. Walaupun tanpa guguran daun momiji yang biasa mengiringi langkah kami kemari, aku tahu Akemi terlihat ceria seperti setiap kali ia berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Kami pun kembali berhenti di tempat yang sama, menatap pemandangan yang sama yang kami lihat sekali setiap tahunnya. Namun, mulai tahun ini akan berbeda. Ya, kami akan di sini beberapa kali setiap tahunnya sambil memakan kue cokelat. Aku tahu itu.

"Ayah," ucap Akemi setelah meletakkan sebuket bunga di dekat batu dingin yang berdiri dengan tegak itu. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang begitu tulus itu terucap dari seorang anak kecil pada ayah yang bahkan tidak pernah dilihatnya. Ia mungkin tidak pernah melihat pria cerdas yang paling mencintainya di dunia ini, tetapi aku tahu ia mengenal ayahnya dari dalam hatinya.

"Mulai saat ini, aku dan ibu akan datang lebih sering mengunjungi ayah. Jadi, ayah tidak perlu bersedih. Kami juga akan membawakan kue cokelat untuk ayah. Ayah tahu? Kue cokelat buatan ibu sangat enak!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar anak itu memamerkan kue kesukaannya pada ayahnya.

"Aku dan ibu akan mengunjungi ayah lagi di hari biasa saat daun momiji gugur. Semoga hari itu—,"

Sekilas angin hangat bertiup, seolah menjawab harapan gadis kecil itu.

"—aku bisa mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ayah."

Hari itu, lagu 'Selamat ulang tahun' yang kuajarkan pada Akemi terdengar begitu merdu. Kue cokelat yang kami makan bersama pun terasa begitu manis dan enak … persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Akemi.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**Author's Note: **Sebuah oneshot yang bahkan membuat saya sendiri hampir menangis. Sudah lama saya ingin membuat fic family seperti ini. Semoga perasaannya tersampaikan. Apakah ceritanya membingungkan untuk pembaca? Semoga tidak. Jika ada hal yang membingungkan dari plot cerita ini, saya dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan pembaca. Fic ini terinspirasi saat saya sadar bahwa saya telah melupakan (untuk pertama kalinya) ulang tahun seseorang yang pernah saya anggap penting. Walaupun, orang itu masih ada, tidak seperti seseorang yang sudah pergi seperti yang ada di fic ini. Hari ulang tahun selalu menjadi hari yang spesial untuk saya, karena itu saya tidak bosan membuat fic bertema ulang tahun, dengan plot yang berbeda tentunya.

Oh ya, jika ada yang sadar, saya tidak menuliskan nama orang di fic ini kecuali Akemi dan Akane-chan. Akane-chan itu OC yang saya karang asal. Hahaha. Pembaca pasti bisa menebak siapa orang-orang lain yang saya maksudkan dalam fic ini. Lagu pengiring saat menulis fic ini adalah 'I wanna see you' by yang jadi original soundtrack untuk drama korea baru The 3rd Hospital. Mungkin ada yang sudah nonton? Hehehe.


End file.
